DBZ meets reality
by twisted-duo
Summary: *CH 3 UP! Warning, one author somewhat under the influence of greek coffee while this was being constructed...*When the DBZ's accidently end up in the real world (2003) havoc is caused when they can't return...R&R plz! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Hey Guys, and Gals! This is our (Bera and Storm) first attempt at a joint FanFiction, so we chose an anime we hadn't written one for. Enjoy our twisted story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own any DBZ characters, we do however, have full control of the other two! (Storm's note: If we actually OWNED an anime, why the HELL would we be writing a FANfiction?!?)  
  
Dende looked back at Goku, who nodded. Dende turned back to the Eternal Dragon and began to speak his wish. When it was done, everyone stood in silence and waited for the Dragon to grant their wish.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Finally, Dende spoke up. "Uh. is there a problem, oh great Eternal Dragon?"  
  
The dragon cleared its throat. "We seem to - uh - be experiencing some - uh - technical difficulties. Please hold."  
  
The group sweat dropped in unison as call waiting music started playing. Dende scratched his head in confuzzlement.  
Meanwhile, in another dimension (a.k.a. THE REAL WORLD), your favourite authors Bera and Storm were staring out of the window in utter desolate boredom as their least favourite teacher droned on about the miraculous properties of geographical cartography in historical societies.  
  
"In conclusion," the teacher began. The class groaned in response - his conclusions went for an average of 50 minutes.  
  
"The idea of jumping out of the window is a really exciting prospect right now," Bera muttered. Storm opened her mouth to laugh but a yawn forced its way out instead.  
  
"Booooooooooooooooooring." Storm complained, and her head dropped onto her desk with a mind of its own. Bera had already fallen asleep on her textbook and woke to find that she had drooled all over it - and it wasn't even hers!  
  
Then sweet relief came when the bell rang. Bera and Storm grabbed their books and pens and ran out of the classroom as fast as their legs would carry them. The teacher shouted, "I'm not finished! Come back here now!"  
  
"Can't!" Storm yelled back. "Bell's gone!"  
  
"We've got a meeting!" Bera added, laughing as they ran. "Can't be late!"  
  
They ran all the way back to home class, ignoring the cold glares from the many people they -accidentally- forgot to dodge. Then they stopped, out of breath, as they put their books away.  
  
"Jebus!" Storm puffed. "That must be the most boring lesson he's ever taught!"  
  
"No," Bera put in, "don't you remember the lesson on the malicious beetle of the 1300's and the various species of birds that made it extinct?" They stopped and shuddered in recollection.  
  
"So where's the meeting?" Storm asked.  
  
"On the oval, apparently." Bera replied. So they both made their way over to the oval, only to find that there was absolutely no-one there.  
  
"Hmm. And who exactly told you that, Bera?"  
  
"Hehehe. well I thought it said that in the notices!"  
  
Storm looked around. "Where are all the brats (a.k.a. the younger students at the school)?"  
  
"They're at that Mass."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Storm paused. Then she sniggered. "Sucked in." Bera laughed and they began to make their way back to the courtyard. Suddenly, they sensed something, sort of a niggling feeling, and there was that ping noise (you know! the noise that pings whenever one of the Z warriors sense something!!). They both spun around to find that most of the Dragon ball Z crew had materialized on their school oval.  
  
Vegeta was about to pound Dende into the ground. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES?!? AND WHERE ON EARTH ARE WE?!?"  
  
Dende backed away, waving his hands around. "Calm down! I'll have it fixed in no time!"  
  
"And exactly how long will that be?" Goku asked patiently.  
  
"About three days."  
  
Even Goku sweat dropped. "THREE DAYS!!?!!?!!" Vegeta roared. "Listen, Namek, there is absolutely no way I'm-" Then he noticed Bera and Storm, staring at them. "What are you staring at?!?" He demanded.  
  
Bera and Storm shook their heads hurriedly. "Nothing!" Bera said.  
  
"Then stop gawking like a couple of foolish schoolgirls and help us!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Storm bridled. "We ARE a couple of foolish schoolgirls!" she shouted, her hands on her hips.  
  
"And we don't obey our teachers, so what makes you think we'll obey a grumpy old man fresh out of the body-building workshop?!?" Bera added rudely.  
  
Bulma pushed Vegeta aside as he opened his mouth again. "I'm sorry, Vegeta always has been this obnoxious." Vegeta scowled. "Anyway," Bulma said, "as you can see, we're in a bit of trouble here. Do you think you could give us a hand and show us around?"  
  
"Sure," Bera said.  
  
"This way, please," Storm laughed, and they turned around and walked off, the DBZ lot trailing after them. "Please keep your hands, feet and heads inside the vehicle at all times." Storm giggled to Bera.  
  
"Enjoy your flight!" Bera added.  
  
Bulma elbowed Vegeta in the stomach. "See? All you need is a bit of politeness and you can get what you want!"  
  
"I don't do politeness," Vegeta grumbled as he followed. "And I object to following a couple of teenagers around! I'm a warrior, not some breed of dog!"  
  
"I don't know about that," Yamcha joked. Krillin laughed but shut up when Vegeta turned to scowl at him.  
  
Dende had stayed on the oval, saying that he had to recalibrate the something or other, and that he'd catch up with them when it was all done.  
  
"Prepare yourselves" Storm warned, turning seriously to them.  
  
"For you will see a sight, no one should have to see in their lifetimes!" Bera added turning also, her face serious, save the twinkle in her big cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"If you would now look to your left" Storm motioned with her left hand, "You will see the Sad"  
  
"The boring"  
  
"The pathetic place"  
  
"We call our school!" Bera finished, sighing in remorse.  
  
"School?" Goku asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"You mean to say, that we have landed at a school?" Vegeta asked his temper rising.  
  
"Yep!" Storm nodded sadly, it was disappointing really, to even consider this place a school, when it should actually be referred to as a hellhole, a place where children are sent to be punished for enjoying freedom.  
  
"So where is everyone?" Gohan asked looking intently around.  
  
"Well the years 8-10 are at a mass, and the rest well who knows." Bera shrugged.  
  
"Ok. So what year are you?" Trunks asked, eyeing Storm with interest.  
  
"Year 11! Storm said proudly, then blushed at the look Trunks was giving her.  
  
"Year 11 huh?" Goten asked, flexing his muscles in Bera's direction.  
  
"Yes" Bera, said slowly, "What are we going to do Storm?" Bera turned to her, her eyes filled with worry. "We can't just walk all these people in.."  
  
"Well I don't see why we couldn't." Storm cut her off, smiling evilly, a plan forming in her head, her emerald green eyes flashing mischievously.  
  
"Where would we hide them?" Bera asked, motioning to the 10 people, staring at them.  
  
"Well." Storm began thoughtfully.  
  
"I REFUSE to wear a dress!" Vegeta interrupted, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"No one said you had to wear a dress" Bera snapped, moving to stand infront of him, hands on hips. "Continue what you were going to say Storm, before you were RUDELY interrupted!" Bera glared at Vegeta.  
  
"What I was going to say, is perhaps we could I dunno, say they are exchange people from overseas? Or they could hide in the uniform closet?" Storms lips twitched.  
  
"I'm not sure about the others, but Vegeta, go right ahead.well I suppose we are just going to have to take them in, we can claim them as exchange people if any one asks.just a warning though, this is an all girls school!" Bera turned away and after linking arms with Storm led the way into the college.  
  
"How do you survive at an all girls school?" Videl asked, moving to walk beside Bera and Storm.  
  
"With great difficulty!" Bera groaned, pulling a face.  
  
"Ignore her, she's having boy-withdrawal-symptoms" Storm explained, patting Bera's arm in a motherly way. "It's quite easy, there's no distractions, apart from the odd fight.."  
  
"Which provide GREAT entertainment!" Bera chided in, grinning broadly.  
  
"Have you ever been in a fight?" Videl asked, curious, these girls were nothing like the girl's back home.  
  
"No" They both said in unison.  
  
"We've seen plenty, but haven't been in one.as leaders we can't afford to, we have to set an example for the younger girls." Storm said, proudly touching her badge.  
  
"But I thought you said you don't behave for teachers, nice example!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Of course we don't behave for the teachers, no one does. but when the younger ones are around we do.plus we get straight A's so the teachers don't exactly tell us off." Bera stuck her tongue out at Vegeta and watched as his facial expression changed.  
  
Bulma smacked Vegeta on the head, "Behave you!" she scolded and turned to glare at Trunks who chuckled, "You too young man, you may be bigger than me but I am still your mother!"  
  
"But mooooommmmmmm.." Trunks whined.  
  
"No buts, be grateful we aren't at home, I'd have made you go to your room.!"  
  
Goten laughed at that comment, but quickly silenced when he caught the look from Goku. "Sorry Bulma" he muttered turning red.  
  
"How Kawaii!" Bera squealed jumping from one foot to another.  
  
'What's Ka-way-ee?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"Kawaii!" Storm explained "Is cute in Japanese, duh don't you guys watch CardCaptors?" she sweat dropped when they all shook their heads.  
  
"Never mind" Bera soothed, "I just thought it was cute that you are all scared of Bulma! You Go Girl!" She cheered, jumping like a cheerleader.  
  
"Uh, I think we'd better move on, Bera hasn't had her sugar fix yet.this could be dangerous" Storm moved to Bera, who was humming and smiling madly.  
  
"Dangerous how?" Eighteen asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Well, normally she just gets really hyper, but lately, well she kinda goes crazy, jumps around, squeals, it's rather disturbing, though a great teacher disrupter." Storm looked to Bera thoughtfully, then shook her head. "No, she'd kill me." she muttered and led her into the school.  
  
Many heads turned at the weird bunch that followed Bera and Storm, but after a few glares and warning growls, they turned away. Those, brave enough (which was few) approached.  
  
"Who's this?" a girl with blonde hair asked eyeing Trunks.  
  
"No one" Storm interrupted sending daggers at the girl.  
  
Bera giggled madly and threw herself at the girl, "I think the question is.who are you?" she screeched.  
  
"Oh no!" the girl muttered and detached herself before running away (anime style, legs spinning, dust flying).  
  
"Thanks Bera!" Storm smiled, then led her to the canteen where she purchased lollies. Handing them to Bera she watched as she practically shovelled them into her mouth (think Serena eating in Sailor Moon). "Slow down!" Storm warned.  
  
"Can't" Bera gasped, pausing for a breath, "They taste sooo goooodddd." she moaned, popping more into her mouth. Spotting a teacher she gulped and turned to the others. "If there was a time when you could turn invisible, it would be now!" she whispered to the DBZ's.  
  
Storm turned and nodded furiously, "Oh yeah, now would be a GREAT time.."  
  
"Just what is the meaning of this?" a voice screeched from behind them.  
  
"Too late" Bera muttered and turned, hand poised halfway to her mouth. "Mrs Haruna!" she exclaimed, "Long time no see!"  
  
"I'll have no of that young lady. Just who are these people?" Mrs Haruna asked looking through her bifocals.  
  
"Well."Storm began turning to Bera.  
  
"You see it's like this." Bera began smiling at Storm. Bera was known for her babbling it was her gift- she could babble herself out of anything. "These kind people wanted to know whether or not the canteen sold redskins, because they want to send a friends daughter here, and she has to have redskins to work-which I totally agree with- because how in the world can you work without redskins? They give a new totally positive outlook on life, not to mention the energy and will power to work. So anyway they asked us if they did, and suddenly I remembered a time when we didn't, so I was like explaining to them, when I remembered that I forgot to have lollies, you know how I get when I don't have sugar. So we asked them to follow us in here, which they did, and then we bought me lollies, and Storm explained about the redskins, then we were eating and talking, and talking and eating. Then we saw you coming and I didn't get to finish my story!" Bera pouted and watched her teacher's expression change from anger to utter confusion. Bera inwardly grinned and slowly backed away.  
  
Racing up the stairs she met Storm in their classroom and safely shut the door behind her, before falling to the floor giggling.  
  
"What was her reaction?" Storm asked approaching and falling to the ground beside her.  
  
"Oh storm, it was classic. She bought all of it.I think. she was so confused, I reckon that was my best story yet!" she doubled over laughing.  
  
"Give me five!" Storm held out her hand which Bera slapped, then returned the favour.  
  
"That was a lucky getaway!" Bera explained turning to those sitting on desks, or in Vegeta's case, thin air. "Mrs Haruna, has to be the worst teacher here, has a nose longer than pinoccio's!" Bera shook her head.  
  
"Right, now I think we should introduce ourselves."Storm began.  
  
"We haven't done that huh?" Bera turned to Storm who shook her head.  
  
"I'm Storm and this is my best bud Bera! Now how about explaining where you come from." Storm settled against the door and smiled expectantly at the group.  
  
Bulma stepped forwards. "I'm Bulma. This is my son, Trunks, who seems to have taken a liking to you." Trunks blushed furiously and looked at the ground. Bulma frowned and went on to introduce others. "This is my husband Vegeta, the strongest fighter in the universe.."  
  
Videl rudely interrupted her. "That is so not true!" Videl pulled Gohan up. "I'm Videl, and this is my guy Gohan! He's the strongest in the universe," she said proudly, and looked pointedly at Bulma, who scowled. Bulma was just about to open her mouth when Goten spoke up.  
  
"Uh, I'm Goten, and this is my dad Goku. And he is the strongest fighter in the universe. In case you others have forgotten, he's the one that bet Buu!"  
  
"Buu who?" Bera asked. She and Storm had been standing there, quite confused but not saying a word.  
  
"Boo-hoo? Look at that, the schoolgirl's crying already." Vegeta said scornfully, earning befuddled looks from Storm and Bera. Meanwhile, a battle was raging on between Bulma, Videl, and Goten about, which of the three men were stronger. Gohan just stuck his head in and shouted every now and then (you know, like that time when he thought that red head chick knew he was 'The Great Saiyaman' and was going to tell Videl?!?). Goku was standing there, doing the whole 'Aw shucks' thing, while Vegeta was leaning impatiently against a wall. Trunks had Goten by the arm and were trying to drag him over to talk to Bera and Storm - unsuccessfully.  
  
Eighteen, too, was leaning against a wall. Krillin was trying to get her to tell the others that he was the strongest. "But why? It wouldn't be true."  
  
"Aw, come on honey! Please?"  
  
"No, Krillin. That would be lying. I don't like lying. It makes me look bad."  
  
Storm looked at Bera. "You know, they're all wrong."  
  
Bera raised her eyebrows. "Hmm?" "I am the strongest in the universe! All mortals shall bow before me!" Storm cried, and started doing those weird- ass muscle-flexing poses.  
  
Bera grinned. "No, you shall bow before me, har har!" She did a pose as well.  
  
"Oh yeah! Flex those muscles girly!" By now the DBZ lot had noticed their strange antics, and had stopped to witness this strange event (which actually happens quite often here).  
  
"Uh.is everything ok?" Goku asked watching as the two girls sized each other up.  
  
"Yeah."Bera waved her hand absently at Goku's remark and stuck her tongue out at Storm, starting one of their famous tongue wars. (Think Raye and Serena in Sailor Moon).  
  
Goten grabbed Bera and Trunks reached for Storm, depositing them on separate sides of the room.  
  
"Hey!" Bera protested, "I could've won!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Storm sneered, smiling at her best friend.  
  
"Hey, but I was good right? You have to admit, that was my best so far!" Bera urged.  
  
"You got a point buddy!" Storm worked her way out of Trunks grip to walk over and give Bera a high five.  
  
"Dude, you two are weird!" Gohan announced, eyeing them wearily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bera asked, her smile faltering.  
  
"Did you just call us weird?" Storm added.  
  
"You have the audacity to call US weird, HELLO we aren't the ones who are floating in mid air here.I mean come on!" Bera spread her hands out, exaggerating her point.  
  
"Yeah!" storm added shaking her fist in their direction.  
  
"And who do you think you are?" Vageta growled, his energy building.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Bera replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Vageta bellowed, and transformed into Super Saiyan.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair."Bera began, but after a nudge from Storm stopped and smiled evilly.  
  
"It's about time, we showed you what we can do!" Storm began looking menacingly from person to person.  
  
"Yeah!" Bera boasted, then turned to Storm."What can we do?" she whispered.  
  
"Shall we show them, our Sailor Moon style fighting?" Storm asked, referring to the Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus routine they have been working on for some time.  
  
"Yeah.I've always wanted to try it on someone!" Bera excitedly jumped from foot to foot.  
  
The room suddenly goes dark. The DBZ people look around, wondering why it has gone dark and why Bera and Storm have disappeared at the same time. Suddenly, some groovy music started playing, and Storm appeared on top of a desk, a spotlight shining down on her. "In the name of the Venus!"  
  
Bera then appeared on a table on the other side of the room. "And of the Moon!"  
  
They both exclaimed, "We shall punish you!"  
  
The room was now close to flooding with all the sweat dropping that had been going on. "Uh-" Trunks stuttered.  
  
"Don't interrupt!" Bera snapped almost falling off the desk she was standing on.  
  
"Sorry" Trunks muttered turning slightly red (he wasn't used to being yelled at, especially by girls).  
  
"That's better!" Bera praised nodding her head (now she was used to yelling at people, in fact she made it her goal to yell at, at least 5 people per day).  
  
"Now where were we?" Bera asked looking to Storm who was sweat dropping.  
  
"Ummm.we just said "We shall punish you" Then we were going to." Storm thought for a moment before shrugging.  
  
"OH!" Bera announced, "NOW I remember!" Bera lifted her leg in a kick and swiftly flew in the direction of the DBZ's.  
  
Storm copied her movements and landed a few centimetres short of a stunned Trunks. "Ha!" she exclaimed, "Bet you can't do that!  
  
"Wouldn't even try!" Goku muttered, his face scrunched up in agony at the thought of stretching his leg that high!  
  
"That's it?" Vegeta asked almost unbelieving.  
  
"Yep!" Bera nodded her head enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh!" Vegeta muttered shuddering.  
TBC  
  
Stay tuned for further adventures, starring the best characters of all time!  
  
Written by the BEST Authors! (sweatdrop) 


	2. Chapter the second

Hey guys! It's us again! We have finally finished our second chapter! WOOHOO took us long enough huh? Well I think we need to explain some things first. Trunks and Goten are the same age as us! (15/16) and Gohan and Videl are in a relationship! We have decided to make it pre-Pan time, because she would be a bit difficult to include in the story! (Storm note: timeline is a bit warped, yes indeedee) Enjoy the next exciting chapter in our wonderful story of how the famous DBZ's met our reality!  
  
Quick note: Tishelle, Zaluki, Niph Speaks and Death Storm have been officially declared this 25th day of March as the BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!!! You guys RULE!! Thanx heaps for reviewing our story (yeah, you know a good story when you read it! ^_^ ) And eh no Tishelle we're not from your school, though it may be exactly the same. unless your school happens to be in Australia, I don't think we go to the same school.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh" Vegeta shuddered.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a very angry Mrs Church filled the doorway. "Just what is going on in here?" she screeched her fat wobbling dangerously.  
  
"We're talking," Storm answered, stating the obvious.  
  
"I can see that Storm, but who are these people and what are they doing in this classroom?" She demanded, stamping her short and stumpy leg in frustration.  
  
"They are exchange students and obviously exchange students have to come to school, therefore they are here at school," Storm replied her face dangerously serious.  
  
"Since when did SLOSH (AN: the name of our school, kinda changed around) take in 'male' exchange students?" Mrs Church asked smirking.  
  
"They're not male." Storm moved in closer. "They're cross dressers, and are very sensitive about it, so don't say anything if you know what's good for you," she whispered, tapping her nose secretly.  
  
"Oh," Mrs Church mumbled, forcing a smile. She slowly backed out of the room, closing the door sharply behind her. Sounds of her high heels could be heard as she rushed down the corridor.  
  
"Phew she's gone!" Bera sighed wiping sweat from her forehead.  
  
"That was close!" Storm agreed.  
  
"WHO was that?" Yamcha asked addressing the girls for the first time.  
  
"Our Religion teacher," Bera giggled. "I haven't seen her run that fast since.well since NEVER!"  
  
Storm nodded a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I've never seen her look so shocked either. Normally she's the first one to argue with me! Ha.looks like I won that argument!" Storm danced happily around the room.  
  
"Religion?" Trunks asked eyeing the dancing Storm with interest. (AN: he seems to do that a lot, doesn't he? Little pervert ^_^ but you know you love him!!)  
  
"Yes," Bera popped up beside him (picture Zachary from CardCaptors, popping up with another long, fascinating but rather untrue and useless fact). "According to Storm, Religion means people's beliefs and opinions concerning the existence, nature, and worship of God, a god, or gods, and divine involvement in the universe and human life. Which I think is totally wrong, cause they never teach us that in Religion, it's always about praying, and human justice. I mean when are we ever going to use them again in later life? These teachers just think we should know all this stuff, and that someday we might need to know them, better yet they are probably the easiest topics, and they just want to annoy the crap out of us." Bera stopped for breath, and Storm hurriedly covered Bera's mouth with her hand.  
  
"Bera" she warned. "Remember the last time you gave a speech on Religion? It went for half an hour!"  
  
Bera pouted, "Did not.it went for 25 minutes."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Storm waved her comment away and addressed the confused Trunks. "Religion is a subject we study. It is part of the curriculum for our school. We do what Bera said, but we also do plays, assignments. We even did an exam last year!" Storm frowned at the memory. "It's quite - er - unfortunate - that it is a compulsory subject in this school because - it's really crappy. Besides which, I always get really crappy marks."  
  
"Exam?" Goku asked, scratching his head in confusion. (Storm stomped her foot in frustration.) "Didn't you do one of those Gohan?" he asked turning to his son.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yep Dad."  
  
"Oh," Goku replied. "Good. Exams. Always good to know."  
  
Bera moved to the front of her class, and opened her locker, grabbing her books in a hurry and scrambling back to her seat when she heard the telltale sound of their teacher approaching (the telltale sound was a student being word bashed - you know, the whole "What do you MEAN, you're getting your books out? YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT LAST WEEK!!!"). "Quick!" Storm poked Goten in the stomach ('Oof!') and ushered the other DBZs into the seats at the back of the room.  
  
"Hey, don't poke Goten!" Bera cried, running to Goten, who was now doubled over, clutching his stomach and groaning in agony.  
  
"Wow, she sure can poke," Gohan noted from the back of the room.  
  
"Sure can," Trunks repeated, in awe of this wonder woman.  
  
Bera helped Goten to a seat near the others, and Storm parked herself in the seat right at the back of the room, behind Trunks, so she could see everything that was going on in the room and no-one but the teacher could see her unless they turned around. The rest of the class, which had been waiting outside (with good reason; Bera and Storm are known as the Terrible Twins, who mightn't be so Twinnish but by God are they Terrible), rushed into the room, and positioned themselves a fair distance apart from the strange bunch at the back. Storm saw one particular girl staring, her beady little eyes squinting with a mixture of interest and distaste (interest = Trunks, distaste = Storm). This particular girl - um, let's see. we'll call her Fart-Face for now - stood up and sauntered over to Trunks. Somehow she had managed to avoid the scenes Bera and Storm had caused earlier in the day and was completely oblivious to the daggers Storm's eyes were impaling her with.  
  
Fart-Face wiggled in to the only seat free at the back, right next to Trunks. "Hi," she said, fluttering her eyelashes, twirling her hair etck etck. "My name's -" she paused as she heard the teacher come closer. "I'll tell you later," she whispered hurriedly, and turned to face the front.  
  
The teacher stalked into the room, her eyes sending daggers into all the students' hearts as a deathly silence descended on the room. Everyone held their breath in expectation of the outburst at the 'cross-dressers' at the back of the room. Slamming the door, the teacher dropped her books onto her desk and, crossing her arms tightly, she turned to stare at the newcomers. She squinted at them so hard her eyes disappeared into her face, and nothing but little slits were on her face where eyes should have been.  
  
"So." Just that one word sent a ripple of fear through the class. "You're the exchange students Mrs Church informed me about. Welcome to SLOSH." The DBZ's nodded stiffly - they couldn't have felt less welcome if their chairs had tipped over and told them to piss off.  
  
Bera groaned. Why is it teachers always did this? They should just pack their bags and throw them out; it would sure have a better effect.  
  
Storm didn't really notice the teacher (who's name, by the way, was Mrs. Witchfield). She was too busy fuming (literally, smoke was coming out of her ears) over the fact that Fart-face was all over her little Trunksies.  
  
Bera looked to her left and rolled her eyes. Jumping out of her chair, she rushed across, managing to "accidentally" knock Fart-face, back into her chair. Standing directly in between the pair, she glared at the girl and raised her hand in a warning.  
  
"Do that again," she growled, "And you'll meet me, when I haven't had my sugar fix!"  
  
The girl cowered into her chair. "Yes ma'am," she murmured and glued herself into place.  
  
Storm was now grinning. Trunks was sitting there like the cute little dolt that he is, wondering why Bera was getting mad at that nice girl. What did she mean, sugar fix?  
  
Bera may have been tough, but Mrs. Witchfield was tougher. "Bera Smith, if you do that again I swear you will be thrown out of that window yonder. Now go forth, and retire!"  
  
So Bera retired. Goten looked at Bera's saddened face and stood up. "Excuse me, Mrs. - uh, what was it? Excuse me Mrs. Bitchfield, but I don't think it's physically possible for you to throw Bera out of that window. I could, but you? Don't even go there. You couldn't even throw a football two metres. This is, I think, on account of you have smoked your life away."  
  
Mrs Witchfield said nothing, her head seeming to shrink into her neck as she seethed with fury. When she spoke, her voice was strained, and her eye twitched spasmodically. "Mr.uh- what's his name?" she whispered to the teacher's pet sitting up the front.  
  
"Go-something."  
  
"Mr Go, how DARE you speak to ME in such a manner?!?" she screeched. On the left side of the room, a girl screamed as the window shattered, sending glass splinters flying. This is when all hell broke loose in Room G. Windows shattered, doors rattled, and all on account of Vegeta had finally lost his patience and was powering up in preparation to blow up the teacher.  
  
Bera shrieked and jumped under her desk, covering her head with her hands. Storm screamed as well, but ran to the back of the room and flattened herself against the wall on account of she knew she wouldn't fit under the desk (too tall).  
  
Goten also screamed, making Storm stare at him for a moment. He jumped under the same desk as Bera, almost pushing her out in the process. Trunks looked as though he was about to follow, but then after a apprehensive look from Storm (you know, the whole "Uh, excuse me? Are you for real?"), stopped and squashed himself on the wall beside her.  
  
Vegeta was glowing by now (hair starting to rise etck etck). His eyes had narrowed down into little slits, staring at the quivering Mrs Witchfield, who was in the process of hiding behind the teachers pet, using her as a human shield. Unfortunately, Mrs Witchfield was about three times the size of her pet, which proved to be a slight problem as Vegeta raised his hand and fired a small blast, enough to send Mrs Witchfield's mass flying to the back of the room. ("Oof!")  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Storm cheered. Screaming hysterically, Mrs Witchfield ran to the back of the room. "No, no!" Storm waved her hands frantically, trying hopelessly to ward Mrs Witchfield off as Vegeta focussed his attention on the back of the room. Vegeta stuck his hand out again, and was about to blast Mrs Witchfield into smithereens. including everyone else at the back of the room, namely your one and only Storm!  
  
"No, wait a second!" Trunks shouted. Grabbing Storm, he picked her up and flew quickly to the front of the room, so as not to tempt his father's notorious anger. Trunks made sure Storm was safely grounded before turning to his father once more. "Ok, dad, she's all yours."  
  
"WWWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" An ear-piercing scream shattered the one remaining window, and Bera ran screaming to Storm, who braced herself for the impact. Vegeta was now looking frazzled.  
  
"I'LL GIVE WHOEVER IS LEFT IN THE ROOM FIVE SECONDS TO MAKE UP THEIR MINDS WHETHER THEY WANT TO DIE OR NOT! Not you, woman," he snarled as Mrs Witchfield tried to scurry out of the room. Even before Vegeta started Mrs Witchfield's death-count, the remainder of the DBZ's other than Trunks and Goten made their hasty retreat out of a shattered window, not once looking back.  
  
"FIVE!!" Bera squealed and ran to the door.  
  
"FOUR!!"  
  
"Open, open!"  
  
"THREE!"  
  
"Move!" Trunks shouted, shouldering Bera aside, sending her crashing into the whiteboard ("Oof!"). "Excuse me, Storm," he said politely, moving Storm gently aside, then he stuck out his hand and blasted the door open. It was like letting a plug out of a bath; the students that until now had been forgotten suddenly ran out of the room like a stampede of screaming rhinos. From her dent in the whiteboard, Bera scowled. "'Excuse me, Storm, oh loverly of loverly ones.' well what about me? ME?!? No 'Excuse me' for me, just the nice friendly "MOVE!" and bash me into the whiteboard! No siree, that's fine with me! GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU?!? YOU'RE MEANT TO BE HELPING ME HERE!!"  
  
Another ear-splitting scream filled the room, making everyone flinch. Suddenly Goten, the creator of the scream, scrambled out from under the desk, grabbed Bera out of the whiteboard (suction popping sound here) and ran out of the room. Still screaming.  
  
"TWO!!"  
  
Trunks and Storm sweatdropped. "Kids these days," Storm said, shaking her head in shame.  
  
"Shall we?" Trunks offered Storm his arm.  
  
"We shall," Storm nodded, and taking his arm they walked calmly out of the room. As they emerged into the corridor, a huge blast sent them pitching forward. Trunks recovered in time to catch Storm just as she was about to slam face-first into the ground. "Thankyou," she said, and stood up. Then a thought struck her. "Hey, Vegeta lied! He was only up to Two! That's mean!"  
  
Trunks scratched his head, abashed. "That's not mean. that's my dad."  
  
Suddenly a blurry form whizzed up the corridor and crashed into them both, sending them both flying on account of Storm was still in Trunks' arms (AN [well actually only Storm AN): ooh Trunksies is so cute! ^_^ And he's soooo brave! *swoons* hehehe). Sitting up, they looked down at the charred, frazzled figure now lying over their feet.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Bera screeched. As Storm was answering, Vegeta walked calmly out of the room, not a scratch on him. He dusted off his hands, and looked at Bera, who sizzled him with a lightning-like glare. "Are you quite SATISFIED?!?" She screeched, jumping to her feet, hands on hips.  
  
Vegeta flinched, glancing at Trunks. "You've made me proud before, son. I'll leave this one to you - I know you can do it." With that, he made a retreat (a rather hasty one, everyone noticed) out the nearest broken window.  
  
Storm giggled, and turned to Bera. "What happened to you? You're - you're all charcoaled!"  
  
"Flame-grilled, if you don't mind," Goten said, limping up to lean on Bera, who scowled but looked quite pleased about it.  
  
Bera sighed. "We didn't make it out in time."  
  
"But you two left before we did!"  
  
"No. Goten panicked and we got stuck behind the door!" Major sweatdrops, all around.  
  
"Ooo-kay," Storm said. No-one said anything for a while, just recovering. But, as stories are apt to do, things took an unexpected twist because at that moment the sound of Mrs Church's unmistakable shoes could be heard echoing down the corridor, coming closer.  
  
"Uh-oh," Bera and Storm muttered at the same time, waiting for the inevitable scream.  
  
Uh-Oh, guys, what's going to happen? Well at least Mrs Church can't blow people up. but is her punishment a fate worse than death? Find out next time on DBZ meets Reality! 


	3. Chapter the Third

YASOU!!! YOUR FAVOURITE AUTHORS ARE BAAAA-AAACK!! Time for the next instalment of. D-B-Z MEETS REALITY!!! Drum roll, please! And on with the SHOW!!  
  
_______________________________^_^___________________________________  
  
"Uh-Oh," Bera and Storm muttered at the same time. They paled as Mrs Church walked up to them.  
  
"What on EARTH happened to you lot?" she demanded, eyeing Bera's flame- grilled face and Goten's tattered shirt. Trunks and Storm weren't looking all that crash hot either, on account of Bera previously crashed into them, sending them flying and transferring some of her charcoal onto them.  
  
They all muttered incoherently, looking at Bera for an explanation, who was all too happy to oblige.  
  
"Well," Bera began, "We were just sitting there in class, all nice and innocent-like, and doing our work. we were filling in this table about components of English, and I hadn't really done much on it, and it was due this afternoon - I say 'was' because I don't think Mrs Witchfield will really mind if I don't hand it in seeing that she's probably glued to the wall right now, but that's besides the bloody point. ANYway, I was just sitting there all nice and innocent-like, and suddenly Mrs Witchfield just started yelling for absolutely no reason at all! I mean, how rude! Then the windows shattered, because her voice was just so loud, and then everyone started screaming, and it just went downhill from there! People were screaming and windows were breaking and Mrs Witchfield was screaming and then the walls themselves started shaking and then all of a sudden there was this ginormous BANG!!" (everyone flinched) "And the door flew off its hinges and the next time I looked at Mrs Witchfield she was nothing but a blackened spot on the wall." Bera shook her head.  
  
"Uh." Mrs Church shook her head too; trying to clear it of the garbage Bera had just filled it with. "So. you're telling me Mrs Witchfield isn't here?"  
  
"Too right," Storm said, acting sad.  
  
"Spontaneous combustion. You never think it'll happen to you, but one day POOF! You're nothing but a blackened spot." Goten shook his head as well.  
  
"It's just sad," Trunks muttered. "Just too sad."  
  
Blink. Blink blink. "Oooo-kay," Mrs Church said slowly. "I'll just go take a look at the wall then shall I?" She waddled to the door of the class, and stuck her head inside. Two seconds later she rushed back outside, her face pale. "You - you MURDERERS!!"  
  
"That would be our cue," Storm noted.  
  
"That would," Bera agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically and scampering off down the corridor, Goten in hot pursuit.  
  
Storm watched them run off. "We should probably follow, huh Trunks."  
  
"Yeah, probably," he said, shrugging. They stayed where they were.  
  
Mrs Church shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Why aren't you two running screaming?"  
  
Storm fixed her piercing eyes on the fat teacher. "Why aren't you sobbing with distress?"  
  
Mrs Church shrugged. "Well you have to admit, she never was a very lovable person."  
  
Trunks gaped. "But - but - but that's just wrong! She was one of you! You're meant to be loyal until the end!"  
  
"OK now I'm scared," Storm said, and ran off. Trunks gaped a moment longer, then turned and ran off after Storm, his jaw dragging on the ground in his amazement.  
  
"Trunks, pick that up! You'll trip!" Bulma's voice floated in through the window.  
  
"Yes mum," said Trunks obediently.  
  
Meanwhile, Bera was still running, arms flailing. To Storm's surprise, Bera zoomed past her. "W - wha? Bera, weren't you in front of me?"  
  
Bera squealed to a halt. "Hmm. You have a point - but if you wear a hat, people mightn't notice."  
  
"Bera! How did you get behind us?"  
  
Bera thought for a moment. "It's a square building," she admitted. "The corridor's continuous, and I went the entire way around. Hey, it's good fitness."  
  
"So. why didn't you STOP before you got back here?"  
  
"I was too busy concentrating on running to notice where I was going!!!"  
  
Suddenly Storm noticed something. "Where's Goten?"  
  
"He was - right behind me." Bera looked around in confusion.  
  
Storm and Bera had been talking while they were running, and were so busy talking that they almost ran Goten down. "Goten, where have you been?" Bera scolded.  
  
Then they noticed he was cowering in fear, and looked up. Towering over him was the school principal. Mrs Couch. With spiky grey hair and a dress code that would scare the pants off a kangaroo, she was SLOSH's demon-in- residence. When she spoke, it was as though she was trying to strike fear into your heart, but it was more likely to get you into more trouble on account of you'd crack up laughing.  
  
"Not running in the hallways now, are we ladies?"  
  
Goten gulped, eyes wide. He was frozen in place, and said nothing.  
  
Bera spoke up. "No, Mrs Couch."  
  
Mrs Couch raised a frosty eyebrow. "Do you want a detention? Don't speak to me in that tone of voice, young lady."  
  
Bera was about to speak out in protest, but Storm stopped her. "Sorry, Mrs Couch," she said soothingly, "We won't do it again."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!?!" Mrs Couch yelled, both eyebrows up now.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks, who had been forgotten until now (AN: hehehe oops) spoke up, confused.  
  
"And just who are you?" Mrs Couch fixed both her gruesome eyes on Trunks, then focussed on Storm, standing right next to him. "Young men are not ALLOWED in this school."  
  
"He's not a -"  
  
But Mrs Couch had lost patience. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HE IS, YOU THREE LADIES AND THIS YOUNG MAN ARE COMING WITH ME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
Bera and Storm sighed, knowing they'd lost both the battle and, temporarily, their freedom. Trunks looked pensive, and Storm shrugged sadly.  
  
Bera looked at Goten for reassurance and got the shock of her life. BIG sweatdrop.  
  
Goten's eyes were filled with tears. His chin trembled as he spoke. "She - she called me a girl!" he wailed.  
  
"Oh, there there, it's alright," Bera soothed, patting Goten awkwardly. "There there. there. there."  
  
"BERA!" Storm interrupted.  
  
"There."  
  
Storm growled.  
  
"There."  
  
Storm stomped her foot. "I THINK he gets the MESSAGE!!!"  
  
Bera straightened up. "Yes ma'am." She saluted.  
  
Mrs Couch, forgotten somehow, suddenly blew her top. Again. "I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW ME! DO IT! NOW!!"  
  
"Yessir," they chorused meekly, and trudged after her. Even Storm was subdued. Bera had a strange look on her face - it was a mixture of pity for Goten, foreboding at the trouble she was in, and her usual sugar- hyperactiveness.  
  
They were half-way to the office, dragging their feet - or in Bera's case, she was dragging Goten, who had still not forgotten the shame of being mistaken for a girl. "A girl. she thought I was a GIRL!! The shame, oh the shame." All of a sudden, four figures swooped out of the sky and plucked Bera, Goten, Storm and Trunks from the evil woman's grasp.  
  
"Aah!" Storm yelped in surprise as Yamcha grabbed her around the waist and flew off into the sky. Bera was seized by Goku and carried off, screaming hysterically, much to the displeasure of Goku, who almost dropped her as his eardrums protested.  
  
In the sky, Storm exhaled in relief. "Thanks, guys, we almost got it that time. Yes Bera, we know it's a cloud," she answered to Bera's frantic pointing at a white fluffy thing floating past.  
  
"Not that, that!" She pointed more frantically.  
  
"Another cloud. How fascinating."  
  
"NO!! THE PLANE, STUPID!!" Everyone looked to where she was pointing, and their eyes widened as they saw the 717 barrelling towards them.  
  
"Out of the way, fools," Vegeta said, flying to the front and extending a hand.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!" Goku yelled, and threw Bera at him.  
  
"Oof!" Bera clutched Vegeta around his neck, desperately trying to stay airborne. "Get off, fool!" Vegeta yelled, prying her off, surprised at her vice-like grip. Holding Bera with one arm, he stretched back and threw her, overarm, back to Goku. "Keep your luggage to yourself, Kakarot!" He scowled. The plane was almost upon them by this time, but they all zipped out of harm's way. "Consider yourselves lucky," Vegeta yelled after the plane.  
  
"Control yourself, Vegeta," Bulma scolded, looking fearfully at Bera, who was gasping for air like a fish out of water, her face pale, hair in all directions. "And next time, throw her underarm!" Gohan and Videl were pulling Bulma along.  
  
"Help - a - little - puff - help here - please!" Everyone turned to see Goten slipping out of Krillin's grasp. "Help!" Krillin puffed again, his face red, eyes popping out at the effort. Goten was grinning, and staring absently at the clouds.  
  
"That one looks like a puppy," Goten exclaimed, pointing at a wisp of cloud floating past him.  
  
"Goten, you can fly yourself now!" Krillin pleaded. Trunks had been grabbed out of the school by Piccolo, but had started flying by himself and was now charging determinedly after Yamcha and Storm.  
  
"Just drop him," Goku suggested. So Krillin did. To his surprise, Goten kept going at the same speed and height as he had been before.  
  
"Typical," Krillin muttered, and flew on to join his wife, who had been watching amusedly.  
  
By now, Trunks had reached Yamcha. "Let her go, you womaniser!" Trunks threatened, shaking his fist at him.  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened. "Sorry, I didn't know she was already taken!" he implored.  
  
"Well she is! So let her go!"  
  
Yamcha looked down. "Here?"  
  
"Yes here!" Trunks yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want," Yamcha shrugged, and despite Storm's vocal protests ("Don't you DARE, you CRETIN!!) He released his hold on his oh-so- precious cargo.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL CRETINS, THE LOT OF YOU!!!" Storm screamed as she plummeted down. "I'm never speaking to you AGAIN, Trunks!"  
  
Vegeta laughed evilly. "Well that much is obvious. Dead people can't talk."  
  
"What about Goku?" Krillin pointed out.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "That's besides the point. Storm hasn't saved the world."  
  
"YET," Bera said, standing up for her friend. "She's just a slow starter."  
  
Meanwhile, Storm was still plummeting to certain death, and screaming her lungs out at Trunks, who had finally realised that there was a REASON Yamcha was still holding Storm. "Oops," he said, and flew down after her.  
  
"Where'd you get your BRAINS from, you buffoon?!" Storm screamed, almost face-to-face with Trunks. "Did God MISS YOU when he was handing them OUT? Maybe yours was FAULTY!! Or maybe you don't have one AT ALL! No, wait, I know, you share yours with Goten! That would explain why you're both so DUMB!!"  
  
Trunks reached out and stopped Storm from falling. Flying back up to where the DBZ's were laughing hysterically, he appealed to Vegeta. "Dad - oof - Storm, cut it out! Dad, can you take her until she calms down?" For Storm was writhing in his grip, pounding on his chest with her fists and kicking out, making it quite hard for Trunks to stay airborne.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "What, is a girl making Trunksies uncomfortable?"  
  
"Dad - oof - please Dad?!?" Trunks pleaded.  
  
Vegeta turned away. "I'm a warrior, not a transportation vehicle. And besides, you'd have to be an idiot to take her when she's like that."  
  
"I'll take her," Goku piped up, nodding at Bera's frantic whisper.  
  
"My point proven," Vegeta sneered.  
  
Trunks flew over to Goku, grimacing gratefully. But as Goku reached out his arms to take Storm (Bera was piggy-backing), she started screaming again. "DON'T YOU GIVE ME TO HIM! I'M NOT A PIECE OF BAGGAGE, YOU IDIOT!" So saying, she spun around in Trunk's grip and pushed Goku away with her legs.  
  
"Well what am I SUPPOSED to do?" Trunks asked Storm despairingly.  
  
"Oh, so you ask me NOW. What happened to asking me what I thought WHEN YOU TOLD YAMCHA TO DROP ME, TRUNKS?!? HMM?!?"  
  
Trunks and Storm lagged behind as Storm continued to rant and rave. "Wow, she's almost as bad as ChiChi," Goku commented.  
  
"Almost," Gohan agreed.  
  
"There!" Bera screamed, smacking Goku in the back of the head in her efforts to point.  
  
"What?"  
  
"THERE!!" Bera screamed again.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Down THERE!"  
  
Storm paused in her screaming long enough to say, "What is it with you and that word, Bera?"  
  
Bera looked at her questioningly. "What word?"  
  
"There!"  
  
"WHERE?!?" Bera said, spinning her head around and almost breaking Goku's back in the process. Goku whimpered.  
  
"Never mind," Storm said hopelessly, and went back to harassing Trunks. Trunks, by the way, was looking as though he was about to burst into tears.  
  
"ANYWAY," Bera said, "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, we can land down there, in that park. It's nice and green, and pretty, and it has a really good-quality swing set!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, but they headed down in that direction anyway.  
  
"Thank goodness," Trunks said, "I don't think I could have taken much more of this."  
  
They landed on a nice patch of grass. well so it seemed. Krillin the first one to sit, sprung up again, screaming. "Ants! Oww! Oh, the pain! Get them off, get them off!:" Eighteen swiftly kicked him up the bum. "OWW! Honey, what was that for?!?"  
  
"Well it worked, didn't it?"  
  
Krillin paused for a moment, assessing the damage. "Hey yeah! Nice work."  
  
Watching the display, the other DBZ's moved over to Bera's beloved swing set. Gohan, Videl and Goku sat on the swings. Bulma sat on the grass next to them, checking for ants first. Vegeta stood, arms crossed, and Piccolo hovered above the swing set for some unknown reason. Maybe it made him feel better about himself or something. You know, the whole self-esteem thing. Must really get him down after a while, knowing everyone is a better fighter than him (well except for Krillin and Vegeta). don't you think? Anyway.  
  
Bera scrambled off Goku's back onto the next swing and began swinging madly. "Don't you hurt them now, you hear?!? I love this swing set!"  
  
Trunks, purple and puffing, finally landed on the grass. They stood there for a second, Storm in momentary silence. "You can let go now," Trunks told her.  
  
"Excuse me? I'll let go when I bloody well feel like, thankyou very much! Who are you to tell me what to do? 'Yes Yamcha, drop Storm in the middle of the FRIGGIN SKY!!!' Who the hell do you think you are, mister? I'll let go when I WANT TO!"  
  
"Yeah!" Bera shouted, almost kicking Goten, standing in front of her, in her desperate attempts to go higher.  
  
"Yes Storm," Trunks said meekly.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Storm finally let go of Trunks, walking over to Vegeta. Trunks for some reason actually looked rather disappointed. "Well, Vegeta, where were you planning to land exactly, if not here?" It seemed Storm was back to normal. Turning back to Trunks for a second, she said, "Oh yeah, thanks for catching me back there. Sorry if I was a little touchy."  
  
"A little?" Gohan muttered. "You're right, Dad, she IS like Mom." Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
Trunks waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Anyway," Bera interrupted.  
  
"NO!!" Everyone shouted at once, cutting her off. They all knew how long she could babble for.  
  
"I was just -"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Fine -"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Bera scowled and swung furiously, kicking Goten and sending him flying and setting off a chain reaction. Goten crashed into Vegeta, who flew up in disgust, knocking Piccolo out of the sky and falling back onto the ground himself. Piccolo fell onto Goku, who reached for Videl, trying to stabilise himself, before falling off his swing. Videl in turn reached for Gohan as she was dragged down, and Gohan fell off his swing, reaching out for Yamcha before crashing to the ground. Squealing, Yamcha dodged away, only to trip over Bulma. Staggering, Yamcha fell over, grabbing for Trunks as he fell, managing to catch a hold of Trunks' moving foot. Trunks fell forwards into Storm, sending them both sprawling onto Krillin and Eighteen, who had sought themselves out a patch of ant-free grass and were lying peacefully.  
  
Meanwhile, Bera was still swinging madly, oblivious to the havoc she had wreaked. She looked down, an argument in her head from the earlier conversation, but the protest died on her tongue. "What are you all doing on the -"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Ground," she continued, ignoring their protests.  
  
"What does it look like?" Vegeta growled from underneath the swing. "We're taking a nap because we felt tired after the long trip."  
  
"Well -"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"And woodchips are just so comfortable to lie on," Piccolo added drily.  
  
"I didn't -"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"You'reallhorriblepeople -" Bera was getting desperate, and she yelled without giving them a chance to yell at her.  
  
Goten gave in. "Sorry, Bera, but you babble!"  
  
Bera jumped off the swing. "I don't mean to," she sniffed.  
  
Goten took her in his arms. "It's ok," he said.  
  
"It's just - it's just that I have so much to say, and if I don't say it, it all just bottles up inside of me, and then I start going crazy, and if I'm not careful I'll end up looking like Vegeta one day, and I really, REALLY don't want that, and now I don't have a chance to say anything because all I say is - well, if I say anything you all just go 'NO!!' and then I'm like Fine and you all go 'No!!!' again and it's really, really getting to me, you know?" She burst into tears and sobbed into Goten's shoulder, making him shift uncomfortably as his shoulder began to drip with her tears.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, waiting for one of them to say something. "Well, is anyone going to say anything?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Forget that," Storm said, "More to the point, is anyone going to GET UP?!?"  
  
"Oh yeah," was the reply, and everyone started shifting around, trying to pick themselves up. Suddenly Vegeta shouted, and Trunks was sent flying across the lawn, forcing Bera and Goten apart.  
  
"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Storm protested.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, dusting himself off. "He's heavier than he looks."  
  
Bera threw herself at Vegeta, fists balled and arms flailing. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed, then began sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
Storm had a stunned look on her face. "Since when do you like MY Trunks?"  
  
Bera's words were barely audible above her wailing. "Not - Trunks! Goten - and I - were having a 'special moment'!" With that, she began sobbing again, and Vegeta, finally cracking, furiously threw her off and flew off, leaving them all behind.  
  
"I'm leaving, FOOLS!" he shouted flying away.  
  
"Vegeta wait!" Bulma called running to catch up.  
  
"I am no FOOL, so I will not stay!" Vegeta yelled still flying.  
  
"Once a fool, always a fool!" Bera commented bouncing up and down, tears forgotten.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta bellowed sending anything in a 10-mile radius into hiding.  
  
"What's it?" Bera asked scratching her head in confusion, wondering while everyone was running for the cover of trees.  
  
"YOU! I have had ENOUGH OF YOU!" With steam pouring out of his ears, he landed, inches in front of Bera- so close in fact; her hair was flying from his heavy breathing.  
  
"What have I done?" she asked turning to the others for support.  
  
"YOU EXIST!" he shouted.  
  
"You need to clean your teeth!" Bera said, wincing from the smell.  
  
"I COULDN'T CARE LESS! WHY MUST YOU BE SO ANNOYING?" By this stage, Vegeta was waving his arms.  
  
"It's my job! And why must you be so SMELLY?"  
  
"I'll give you smelly!" he growled and lunged for Bera, who screamed and ran to hide behind a laughing Storm.  
  
"Out of my way FOOL!" Vegeta growled, moving to stand in front of Storm, who was shielding a cowering Bera.  
  
"If you want to get to her, you have to go through me!" Storm hissed her voice low and dripping with venom.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta muttered, and took a step forward, fist clenched by his side.  
  
"I'd think twice about that!" Storm said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta questioned, hesitating.  
  
"You don't know what I'm going to do. All you know is that you have to go through me, what happens when you get here?" Storm asked one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Pssst.Storm" Bera whispered. "Um, that didn't make any sense just then? And what do you have in store for him?"  
  
"If I tell you, he'll hear.then it wont be a surprise." Storm muttered her eyes never leaving Vegeta.  
  
"Oh. So, you don't know what you're going to do huh?" Bera smiled.  
  
"Bera" Storm warned, watching as a smile lit up on Vegeta's face.  
  
"What, I mean it's totally cool to have nothing in store, I doubt it'll make much difference in the long run, because at the end of the day, all that matters is you KICK HIS ASS!" Bera jumped back, in fill cheerleader mode.  
  
"GIVE ME A 'S'" Bera shouted, waving imaginary pom-poms.  
  
Sweatdrops were shared all around, all except for Goten who was smiling, ready to follow her example.  
  
"GIVE ME A 'T'" Bera continued.  
  
"BERA!" Storm shouted, disrupting her dance.  
  
"What?" Bera paused hands half raised.  
  
"I know how to spell my name, and I'm glad you do as well, but I'm kinda busy here. I don't need any interruptions." Storm trailed off.  
  
"Fine" Bera sobbed, new tears forming.  
  
"Bera - " Storm began  
  
"No, no, I understand. Nobody wants to listen to what I have to say. If I could fly now, I'd fly away" Bera turned thoughtfully to Goten who was sharing her disappointment. "C'mon Goten, let's get out of here." Walking towards him, she sighed. Suddenly he broke into the continuation of her dance, shouting the next letter.  
  
"GIVE ME A 'O'" he shouted, moving to stand at her side.  
  
"YEAH! GIVE ME AN 'R!' " Bera continued, grinning, tears once again forgotten.  
  
"R!"  
  
"GIVE ME AN 'M!' "  
  
"M!"  
  
"WHAT DOES IT SPELL? SSSTTTTTOOOOORRRRMMMM!!!!! YYEEAAHH!" Bera jumped around, her hair flying, arms flaying.  
  
"Feel better FOOL?" Vegeta asked, smirking, referring to the fact she had finally said what she wanted to say.  
  
"Oh man, now I've had ENOUGH!" Bera screeched, her voice managing to rise higher than the average voice could. "I'm sorry Storm, I know you wanted to hurt him, but how dare he insult my cheerleading skills?!?!" Rushing forward she threw herself at him, hanging on for dear life, giving him the worst sort of punishment she could.  
  
"AAARRRGGG!!!!" Vegeta yelled, flying upwards, trying to shake Bera off.  
  
"Hey, careful!" Goku warned. He had to admit this girl had spunk. Not many would stand up to Vegeta, considering the fact they were human. Grinning he flew up and pried the screaming Bera off him, managing to just hold on to her as she kicked and punched in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"Let me at him!" Bera squealed.  
  
"I don't think so!" Goku said calmly eyeing Storm for assistance.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Storm said waving her hands. "You have to let her ride it out, it's the only way" Storm shrugged.  
  
"Ride it out? Ride what out?" Goku looked up confused.  
  
"She's throwing a temper tantrum, the only way for her to get over it is to either, hit the person involved or have a MAJOR and I mean MAJOR sugar fix." Storm smiled evilly.  
  
"Hit the person huh?" Goku smiled, looking up at Vegeta who was scowling above them.  
  
"Yeah, and she likes it if he doesn't hit back." Strom trailed off, looking up thoughtfully.  
  
"Sugar fix?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Yeah, from lollies." Storm smiled.  
  
"I doubt anyone would be able to hold Vegeta down long enough for her to hit him. Hang on." Goku grinned evilly, and flew upwards, leaving Bera in the capable hands of Goten, who at the moment was listening as Bera complained at a super fast speed.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku called rising upward. "I got a bet for you! If Bera can hurt you with a punch, then you won't have to listen to her babble, however if she doesn't, well then nothing is done and it's your loss." Goku ginned. "What do you reckon?"  
  
"Well, I doubt that puny thing could hurt me, ok, let her go!" Vegeta smiled and moved down, standing around 10 Metres away from Bera, who was struggling to get away.  
  
"Bera. We have come to a deal. You get to hit Vegeta!" Goku smiled.  
  
"WOOHOO, look out here I COME!" Bera backed up a few metres then flew at him, managing to tap him lightly on the arm. While Bera was flying at him, Storm snuck up behind him a steel mallet in her hands. As he grinned at Bera, she struck it down managing to knock the air out of Vegeta, not to mention a few brain cells.  
  
"OUCH!" Vegeta screeched, touching the lump that was forming on the top of his head. "Why did you do that FOOL?"  
  
"You never said I couldn't hit you!" Storm smirked.  
  
"Why.You.I've.. UGH!" he screamed and took flight, unleashing his super- saiyan powers in the general direction of the sun.  
  
"Hey, you can't destroy that!" Bera squealed pointing frantically.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because" Bera whined, "If you destroy it, than we will have no light, no warmth, no SUN!" Bera jumped up and down, steam pouring out of her ears, how dare he attempt to destroy something she thrived off of?!?!  
  
"What would you do if I did?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"I'd babble non-stop for the remainder of your time here!" Bera threatened.  
  
Vegeta paused to think about his options. Choosing the latter he floated down, it would be torture listening to Bera talk without a break for a short amount of time, let alone however long they were here for.  
  
"I knew you'd come round!" Bera cheered, gaining laughs from everyone.  
  
Vegeta scowled, his face darkening. "I do not come around!" he pouted.  
  
Storm was suddenly overcome with a fit of stupidness. "What goes around comes around," she sung, breaking into a dance similar to Bera's previous one. She grabbed Trunks and spun him around. "Grab your partner by the hand!!"  
  
"All right!" Bera shouted, surprising Goten by grabbing his hand and swinging him across the park, looking like a flying monkey rather than a normal human.  
  
"Just WHAT is going on here?" Goku screeched, catching the attention of everyone and actually managing to make Bera and Goten stop dancing (much to their disgust).  
  
"We're dancing Dad" Goten explained, smiling slightly.  
  
"You call that dancing?!?!" Goku asked rather shocked.  
  
"Well Duh Mr Goku, man! What else would you call it?" Bera frowned, confused.  
  
"Umm...call me Goku. Anyway, well I wouldn't call it dancing, that's for sure!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Kakarot and I actually agree on something!" Vegeta sat down, rubbing his temples. "Never thought I'd see the day that would happen!"  
  
Suddenly Bera screeched, after the quick examination of her watch. "WE'RE LATE!" she screamed and took off in the direction of her house. (Which was somewhere in the West direction, just in case you're wondering. Yes, Bera did manage to choose the park that was closest to her house.what a smart cookie!)  
  
"Late for what?" Gohan muttered.  
  
"I dunno.hang on what's the time?" Storm looked around, and then suddenly slapped her forehead. "Duh, it' 4.00, Bera always watches Cartoons at that time. Have you guys heard of Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Sure have, that Lita is a babe!" Trunks exclaimed smiling.  
  
"WHAT????" Storm screamed, before slapping him on the back of the head.  
  
"Uh, I meant to say, uh.yeah.Goten some help please." Trunks looked around for some help, and finding none shrunk back, looking shameful.  
  
"Never mind, anyway, she must have run home to watch them. if we hurry we can probably meet her there." Storm looked at the others, and smiling rushed off, dust flying, legs spinning (AN: Bera is hyper as she is typing this *do NOT give her Greek Coffee* so yeah, bear with her)  
  
"Follow her!" Trunks shouted, and ran off burning more dust than Storm did, his legs spinning a MILLION times faster!  
  
And so they ran (not flew) after her, hoping to catch up with her, before she tripped over and cried (REALLY loudly)  
  
And so our story stops, signalling the end of the third chapter! Stay tuned for more instalments on our deliciously happy, hyper (and all the rest) story: DBZ meets reality. 


End file.
